The Prince and The Ranger
by Ynnealay
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas go on a hunting trip, but Aragorn gets injured and an army of orcs is tracking the two friends everywhere. Can they make it back to Mirkwood before the orcs catch them?
1. Friendly reunion

**(Author's Note, you can skip it if you want)**

**Okay, so this was my first Fanfiction story. I have decided to go back and edit it now that I have more ME knowledge and grammatical knowledge in general. It's still not perfect, but I will try to make it a whole lot better than it was the first time. Please leave helpful reviews.**

* * *

In the forest of Mirkwood, the forest trees were lightly swaying in the cool air, the sun just rising over the horizon. A figure stepped into a patch of light, filtering through the dense coverage of the tree leaves. This person walked swiftly across the forest floor making no sound as his boots tread the soft soil of the earth. This figure was an elf.

The elf stopped his quick pace and relaxed into an easy slow step. He walked to the base of a tree and leaned against it. His cloak bore the crest of the royal family of Mirkwood, this was the prince of the woodland realm, and this elf was Legolas.

Legolas circled the tree a few times and then, with speed and grace, he leapt up onto one of the lower branches and scaled the tree very quickly. When Legolas got to the top of the tree, he sighed and sat against the tree trunk, thinking.

Somewhere close by, Legolas heard a babbling stream, and so he leapt down from the tree, landing on the tips of his toes and finger tips. Legolas walked soundlessly towards the stream, his cloak billowing in the morning breeze. He closed his eyes, taking in the nature around him. Suddenly, he broke into a run, laughing out loud as he bounded over fallen trees and along the path to the river, his golden hair flying as the wind whipped past his face.

When Legolas made it to the stream, he crouched low, taking in the beautiful sound of rushing water, then he leaned down and cupped some of the clear water in his careful hands, and took a drink. Legolas closed his eyes and savored the sweet clear taste of fresh river water, crisp and clean.

Suddenly, somewhere close, a sound of someone- or something snapping a branch. Legolas' fingers automatically closed around his wooden long bow, standing quickly, with an arrow already notched, just waiting to find a target.

"Tis' only me, mellon nîn." Aragorn said, stepping out from some bushes. Legolas relaxed his positing and returned the arrow to his quiver.

"Mae govannen, Aragorn!" Legolas replied, he put his bow away, and walked over to Aragorn, smiling. "What brings you to my home?".

Aragorn smiled at Legolas and shrugged. "I was in the area and I decided to pay you a visit. It has been too long, Legolas." Aragorn strode over to a log at the river's edge and sat down. Legolas followed Aragorn and sat beside his friend and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"It has been but two years" Legolas said "That is not long."

"Aye, not to you, my elven friend, but to a human- and a mortal- two years is far too long." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded, remembering that time was valued highly among mortals, for they had little of it. He remembered that he too should be valuing his limited time with his friend, Aragorn, since one day he would not be able to.

"Well then," Legolas said "Would you like to join me on a hunting trip?" Aragorn looked around, and answered

"I'd love to." Aragorn replied, "When do you plan on leaving?" Legolas stood up and began walking back to his palace within the cave.

"I have been planning this trip for a while. If you accompany me back to the palace, we can leave in three days." Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded in agreement and accompanied Legolas back to the palace.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

The next three days were spent packing supplies and planning out their trip. They would hunt in the wild parts of Mirkwood, so close to the boarders that not many civilizations could lay claim to it.

When the day came to hunt, they were ready. Legolas went to the stables and found his horse all ready for his hunting trip, as he had packed his saddle bags already. Soon, Legolas was riding at a slow trot outside the stables.

"Ready?" Aragorn asked, Legolas observed that Aragorn had mounted his own ride, a trustworthy looking brown horse, as opposed to Legolas' white elvish steed.

"Aye" Legolas nodded, "Let us hunt". The two friends rode off to the wild forest outside of Mirkwood's boarders.

* * *

**With this edit, hopefully these author's notes in this beginning chapter will be the only ones you encounter. I'm going to try to take out all the A/Ns. **


	2. Orc trouble

A few hours later, Legolas and Aragorn rode into the wild forest.

"What shall we hunt first?" asked Aragorn.

"Shh..." Legolas whispered, he was listening. Legolas paused for a moment, a look of concentration shown in his fair elven face. After a small second, Legolas closed his eyes and tilted his head in one direction... Then, suddenly, his eyes flew open and he kicked his horse into a fast gallop off the path. Aragorn was surprised by this action, but found no trouble following close behind.

Cutting through the underbrush, the two riders galloped quickly with the speed of wind. Legolas took out his bow, apparently getting close to whatever he was hunting. They came into a clearing and found a wild warg, jumping through the bushes. Legolas drew back his bow and fired. His arrow found its target as always, and the warg fell. Legolas dismounted his horse and quickly walked over to the dying warg. He pulled out his arrow quickly, causing the warg to howl in pain and start struggling against the grass. Legolas cleaned his arrow and returned it to his quiver and glanced at Aragorn, who was already beside him. Aragorn took out a dagger and finished off the warg. With one last pained yelp, the warg collapsed. Legolas nodded soundlessly and stood. Aragorn followed suit and stood as well.

"So, we are hunting beasts, are we?" Aragorn asked.

"Aye." Legolas replied, "Later we will hunt for food, but for now, we hunt wargs and beasts". The two lit a fire to burn the warg's body.

After the warg was burned, the two mounted their horses once more and headed off for some more hunting. The friends rode for a few hours stopping only once to break for lunch. Then they continued for a few more hours without event until Aragorn broke the silence.

"Tell me Legolas, for I have not been polite; how have you been? What are the current matters of Mirkwood? I have told you of my travels, now please tell me of yourself."

"Many things have happened." Legolas started, smiling lightly. He started to tell of the fight with the giant spiders and about how his father was getting more irritable with the constant threat of the shadow. Aragorn gave an understanding nod and kept listening. Suddenly, Legolas heard a noise and stopped.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, "What do you sense?" Legolas listened a little while longer and then his eyes widened and he looked in the direction of the threat.

"Orcs." Legolas whispered. He dismounted and checked the wind; it was blowing away from the orcs. Legolas was grateful for this, since his and Aragorn's sent would not be carried to their enemy. He sprang into a tree, making not a rustle as he scaled the trunk. Legolas jumped from tree top to tree top until he was out of view from Aragorn. A few seconds later, Legolas dropped down right beside his friend.

"There are far too many for just the two of us to fight off" he said in a low voice, "What will we do?" Aragorn considered this, a look of distress growing on his face.

"If we cannot fight our way out, we must run." Aragorn decided. "Are you sure we can't fight them off?" Legolas looked back at the direction of the orcs.

"We could try, mellon nîn, but it may prove useless, and I was hoping to avoid a fight if possible." Legolas told him. Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. Let us ride." They both rode as quickly as they could from the area, while still trying to be silent. Rushing along the path, the two friends rode side by side. Soon, they came to a large fallen log, too tall to be leapt by horses.

"This way!" Legolas said, quickly urging his horse sharply right and into a dense coverage of trees. Aragorn followed. The horses darted around trees as the coverage grew thicker. A small fallen log appeared in the path and the horses jumped the barrier and continued riding. Legolas pulled his horse to a stop and the two rides slowed, turning to look behind them. Aragorn gave a sigh of relief; they were not being chased. Legolas dismounted his horse and walked slightly away, listening around them in all directions. He was about to give the all clear when he jumped over to Aragorn and tackled him off his horse, forcing him into a patch of bushes. Aragorn didn't seem the least bit surprised by the fact that Legolas just tackled him off a horse, and if he was injured by the fall, he didn't show it.

"What is it?" Aragorn whispered. Legolas didn't answer but didn't have to, because soon, the air was filled with the sound of clanking metal as some orcs passed close by to the two hunters. Hidden within the bushes, Aragorn and Legolas stayed down, thankful that the wind was still blowing towards them and not the orcs. Suddenly, the wind changed and blew first gently, then strongly towards the orcs, carrying their scent rather well. Aragorn and Legolas both grimaced as they heard the orcs stop and sniff the air. One of the orcs let out a growl of realization. They would be spotted any second. The orc's heavy boots were easy to hear as he slowly lumbered closer to Legolas and Aragorn's hiding place. Legolas heard the high pitched noise of a sword being unsheathed and saw that Aragorn had taken out his sword. Legolas' fingers closed around his wooden bow, and notched an arrow.

Then, it began.

The orc peered over the bush and by the time the orc caught sight of the two friends, they were at too close a range for Legolas to fire an arrow. He gave up on his bow and took out his long blades. Aragorn jumped up with his sword in hand and lunged at the orc. The orc growled and tumbled back, just as Aragorn leapt on top of it and stabbed it, ending its existence. In no time, a hoard of orcs poured through the bushes and trees, perhaps thirty of the monsters, grunting and growling in anger. One of them jumped at Legolas, and he whirled around with his long blades, cutting the creature down. It howled as it fell and Legolas turned to Aragorn, for a course of action.

"Run!" Aragorn shouted over the orcs cries of hatred and pure bloodlust. The man's sword sliced through the air, felling a couple of orcs. They ran back towards their horses. The sound of an arrow being loosened was heard behind them.

"Aragorn! Duck!" Legolas exclaimed. Aragorn ducked just in time and the arrow flew past his head and imbedded it's self into a tree.

"Go!" Legolas told his friend. Aragorn quickly mounted his steed as Legolas stood, slowly backing away towards his horse, with his bow and arrow trained on the orcs. He shot and an orc fell. Another took its place quickly and Legolas shot again. The second Orc fell. Legolas had reached his horse now, and he mounted. Aragorn and Legolas rode out of the area, barely avoiding the arrows whipping past their heads as they spurred their horses onward. The orcs screeched in fury and defeat as the friends rode away at faster a speed then they thought was possible. For even orcs could not out run a horse.


	3. An Injury

The two riders never slowed, pushing their horses to the limit, riding hard for hours. Finally, Aragorn's horse slowed, trotting and breathing heavily. Legolas' horse slowed also and Legolas looked behind them, certain now that they were not being pursued. Slowly, Legolas got off his horse and realized just how tired he was. He looked around and found a cave nearby.

"Aragorn, a cave." He said, leading his own horse over to the mouth of the cave. Aragorn followed and started to dismount, when he suddenly cried out in pain.

"Aragorn! Are you alright?" Legolas asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." Aragorn assured him. He slowly dismounted this time and carefully walked over to a flat stone close to the wall and sat down. He winced and put a hand over his chest.

"You are injured." Legolas observed worriedly "Forgive me, mellon nîn. Aragorn, I did not think before knocking you of your steed. You are injured because of me. I beg of you, please forgive me."

"It is not that bad a wound, and if it had not been for you, Legolas, The orcs might have gotten the better of us. You needn't ask forgiveness." Aragorn replied, still clutching his chest, obviously in pain, despite what he had said.

"So you admit you are injured!" Legolas said, slightly triumphant that he was right but mostly very worried for his friend "Aye! I am very sorry! What is your injury?" Aragorn tried to take a deep breath, but instead found that it was painful to do so and took a series of obviously painful short breaths.

"I may have broken a rib." Aragorn said, trying to keep the pain from showing. Legolas' eyes widened in concern.

"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed, "Why did you not tell me! You were fighting and riding with a broken rib! Aye! What pain you must be in! Did it not hurt previously?"

"Believe me, it hurt. I did not wish you to worry about me, when you were busy protecting your own life in battle." Aragorn gasped in pain, which only made it worse.

"Let me help!" Legolas said, springing forth to help Aragorn. Legolas found the thin sleeping mats in his saddle bags and laid them out on the cave floor.

"Here, lie down." Legolas said, his voice taught with immense concern and worry. He lifted Aragorn onto the sleeping mats, which Legolas had laid on top of each other the cushion the floor to a better extent.

"Legolas!" exclaimed Aragorn, "You needn't carry me. And I cannot take both sleeping mats, you shall need one." Even as he spoke, he had trouble, for the pain was large.

"Aragorn, where is your healing kit?" Legolas asked.

"In my left saddle bag." Aragorn replied. Legolas started a fire and made some pain killing tea with the herbs in Aragorn's healing pack.

Night began to fall and, much to Aragorn's protest, did Legolas insist on sleeping on the cave floor. He took some of the leftover meat from lunch and split if between Aragorn and himself for dinner.

"Legolas," Aragorn was saying "Here, take back your sleeping mat. I do not require it. I would hate to see you sleep on the ground."

"Keep it," Legolas insisted "And take some rest." Aragorn refused as Legolas had predicted, but after a short argument which ended with Legolas threatening to drug Aragorn, the man agreed to Legolas' suggestion.

"Legolas..." Aragorn said tiredly as he fell asleep, "Wake me...for my watch..." Then he fell asleep. Legolas looked at his sleeping friend, feeling guilty. It was his fault that Aragorn had gotten tackled off a horse and broke a rib. Legolas turned towards the mouth if the cave and started his watch. It was going to be a long night

P**lease review and tell me if I could improve on anything!**


	4. Heading back to Mirkwood

Aragorn awoke slowly, tired and his mind hazy enough to wonder if Legolas had indeed drugged him. He became aware of a horrible pain in his chest and slowly remembered that he has broken a rib. Aragorn looked around the cave, and though he was inside, he could tell the sun had already risen. He tried to sit up, unsuccessfully and soon he gave up and lay back down. Legolas heard Aragorn wake and left his position at the cave's mouth and went to sit beside Aragorn.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"I feel fine" Aragorn lied "I am a healer, you know."

"Aye." Legolas replied "But being a healer does not help you heal any faster when you are the one in need of a healer"

"Legolas, why did you not wake me for my watch?" Aragorn asked.

"I did not want to disturb your rest, mellon nîn. You require rest if that rib is going to heal quickly." Legolas replied. Aragorn sighed, but quickly regretted it, when the sharp pain of his rib came slamming against him as he breathed. Legolas started to walk away towards what remained of the previous night's fire, about to start it up again and make some tea for Aragorn, when Aragorn grabbed Legolas a made him stay.

"Legolas," Aragorn started, in a firm tone "Did you drug me last night?" He asked commandingly. Legolas was surprised at the words.

"Estel," Legolas started, he used Aragorn's childhood name, trying to use it to assert some of his self-fabricated elder authority "I did not, but if I had, it would have been for your own good.". Aragorn did not seem the least bit pleased with Legolas' reasoning, but let it go as something that would have to be addressed next time the elf actually did drug him.

"For my own good, do not ever drug me in the future." Aragorn said.

"I cannot make any promises." Legolas gave Aragorn a slight smile and turned back to fixing the tea.

After Aragorn had finished the tea, he tried to push himself into a sitting position. Legolas saw his friend's struggles and helped him sit against the cave wall. Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes.

"How I withstood this pain enough to ride and fight, I do not know." Aragorn shook his head, more mumbling to himself than talking to Legolas. But Legolas' keen elvish ears picked up Aragorn's mutter and his concerned gaze fell once again upon Aragorn.

"Is the pain so much? Are you alright, Estel?" Legolas asked, worry colored in his tone. Aragorn realized that Legolas had heard him and quickly tried to brush off his friend's concern.

"T'is not unbearable- " Aragorn started to shift his position to a more relaxed one to show he was not in as much hurt as Legolas thought. This only made it worse, when he moved the wrong way and his rib sent a sharp pain across his chest. He flinched and for a second, cried out in pain before he stopped himself and squeezed his mouth shut in attempt to keep from worrying Legolas more. But Legolas had already noticed and he said in a voice so low that Aragorn barley heard him,

"We must get you to back to Mirkwood's palace. You need a proper healer." Aragorn scowled, slightly offended because he WAS a healer, but he reasoned that since he was the one injured, he didn't count. He nodded in agreement.

"Good." Legolas replied, starting to break camp, "We leave now. The sooner we get to Mirkwood, the sooner we can get you to a healer." Aragorn felt guilty that he wasn't helping his friend break camp, so he tried to get up and help. Legolas immediately made him sit back down.

"Legolas!" Aragorn said in an exasperated tone, " I can still walk and use my arms! Don't make me watch you break camp alone." Legolas sighed.

"Have you not noticed, Aragorn, that every time you do as little as shift position, you find yourself in extreme pain? I do not wish to put you through more agony. You cannot help me." He continued to clean up and Aragorn protested no further. Soon, Legolas had everything packed and turned back to his friend, offering a hand to help him up. Aragorn accepted this help and let Legolas pull him slowly from the ground.

"Hannon le." Aragorn said, giving his friend a small smile. He put a hand over his chest and started to walk to his horse.

"Ah- no." Legolas' suddenly commanding voice stopped Aragorn in his tracks. "You are in no condition to ride." Aragorn looked at his friend in frustration.

"I did it before, Legolas. I can do it again. What would you have me do? Walk whilst you ride?" Aragorn said, slightly annoyed by the over protectiveness and slightly touched by it, but more annoyed.

"Nay." Legolas said, taking Aragorn into his arms. "I shall carry you. We will take the long way, as the orcs are still in this forest and you could not fight them." Aragorn immediately protested, trying to squirm his way out of a Legolas' arms, but only succeeding in injuring his rib further.

"Legolas! Let me go, by the Valar! Let me down!" Aragorn felt a sharp pain rip through his body and stopped struggling at once, but continued yelling at Legolas. "Legolas, I rode with a broken rib before! You needn't carry me! Really, I'm fine. And I fought with a broken rib as well; you shouldn't have to carry me the long way!" Legolas gave an exasperated sigh and set Aragorn on his feet, and stepping back. Aragorn stood by himself for a few seconds, making sure he could. After a few seconds passed, he started walking, still clutching his hand over his chest, walking was obviously more painful than standing but still bearable. Legolas worriedly observed Aragorn, sure that he may need help, but Aragorn seemed to be fine with walking, so Legolas sighed, and after one last glance at Aragorn, he grabbed both the horses reigns and caught up to Aragorn with the horses being lead behind him.


	5. A battle

A few hours passed and Aragorn was finding it increasingly difficult to walk. Breathing was full of pain, to an extent that he found himself extremely curious about his he managed to keep it from Legolas long enough to get away from the orcs. Legolas was walking beside him, ready to help in any way. Soon Aragorn had to sit down and rest, the pain in his chest had been growing with every breath and he needed to make sure he could still walk the rest of the distance. He had to rest. Legolas noticed his friend sitting and he stopped, kneeling beside his friend.

"How do you fare?" Legolas asked.

"I'm fine." Aragorn lied, "I just needed a small rest, is all." Legolas looked at the sky; the sun's position indicated it was mid-afternoon, so Legolas decided it was time for lunch. He took out a piece of lembas bread and handed it to Aragorn, and then he broke off a piece for himself.

"Lembas?" Aragorn asked, looking at the bread. "Hannon le, mellon nîn." He started to eat the bread, grateful for something to eat. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was, until Legolas had handed him the food.

"Tell me when you are ready to depart again." Legolas said, finishing his bread. Aragorn finished his and began to stand up.

"We leave now, I'm read-" Aragorn stopped mid-sentence, by Legolas, who shushed him and pulled himself into a low crouch by Aragorn's side.

"Orcs are nearby. I can sense them." Legolas whispered. They both became alert and very quiet. "You could not fight them, in your condition. We must try to sneak away. They are heading towards our location. However-" But Legolas didn't finish his sentence, because just then, the band of orcs came rushing through the trees, their horrible faces, screeching and shouting, while waving their rusty blades in the air. Luckily, the orcs were attacking from in front of Legolas, giving him a chance to protect Aragorn. However, Aragorn stood up and drew his sword, determined not let his friend fight this battle alone.

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, "Sit back down! You are in no condition to fight!"

"I will not sit defenseless while you fight for me. Also, you cannot make me sit while you battle orcs. We fight together." Aragorn stood in battle stance, ready for the onslaught of orcs, and Legolas gave a defeated sigh, Aragorn was right, he couldn't force Aragorn to sit while he was in battle.

"Very well." Legolas said "Just...be careful, Estel." He took out his bow and started firing three arrows at a time, to combat the gigantic group of orcs that was rushing straight for them. Any hope Legolas had about killing all the orcs before they got to Aragorn was lost forever at this point, because now Legolas had out his two elvish long blades and was twisting around in blindingly fast circles, killing orcs as fast as he could, and still some got to Aragorn.

Aragorn was no fool with a blade, obviously, and he managed quite well even with a broken rib. His injury slowed him a little and his ability to dodge was not quite as good, but still he bested the orcs very well. Ducking and then lunging forward, Aragorn easily stabbed an orc and continued to slay others that were getting past Legolas' slipping guard. An orc came up behind Aragorn as he was locked in combat with another. He drew his sword back and sliced the orc's head off, whirling around just time to roll under the orc behind him. He cried out and grasped his chest, regretting the recent roll he had executed. The orc saw him pause and took the opportunity to raise its blade. The orc's large weapon came rushing down, ready to meet Aragorn's head, when a swift white knife shot out, blocked it and Legolas' hand reached down to grab Aragorn and pull him out of the way. The orcs metal blade fell upon the earth just as Legolas pulled his friend out of the way and pulled him up.

"I do not believe that could be considered as being careful, friend." Legolas said, as the two friends stood back to back, facing the orcs that were almost surrounding them. Aragorn shot Legolas an apologetic glance, and spun around, slashing an approaching orc, before gasping and grabbing his chest again. Legolas noticed this and became worried, how was Aragorn going to keep fighting? There were too many...

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted, raising both blades and bringing them down with flourish, killing two orcs "Can you ride?" He looked over to the two horses, terrified and about ready to run.

"I won't leave you here to fight alone if that is what you intend." Aragorn said firmly, slicing horizontally fending off but not killing a pack of orcs that had been advancing on him. Legolas gave Aragorn a pleading look as he nimbly jumped out of the way of a strike intended for his legs.

"It is not." Legolas replied, "But I do not believe that we have a good chance of winning should we stay here." Aragorn paused , considering this. There wasn't much to consider really, although fleeing had never been attractive to him, it was the most logical now.

"We flee then." Aragorn decided. The two of them battled their way to the horses, both sustaining at least a scratch. Aragorn mounted first, Legolas was waiting to make sure his friend could ride as he said.

"Ride quickly." Legolas said, mounting his own horse. Turning with his bow aimed, Legolas shot and killed an orc from horseback. They both rode out of the battle sight, the elf behind. Their horses ran fast, but before they could be rid of the clearing completely, an orc lunged at Legolas, who jumped off his ride to avoid being tackled. He came up and skillfully killed the orc. Aragorn turned back in concern.

Legolas looked up, his eyes determined; "I'll catch up! Don't turn back, no matter what, I'll be fine!" He shouted, "Go!" Aragorn's horse spurred forwards, and Legolas' horse kept running after Aragorn, leaving Legolas to fight off the remaining monsters alone.


	6. Captured

Aragorn rode fast from the clearing, only slightly aware of the second horse following close behind him. The jolting of the horse as it galloped sent wave after wave of pain through Aragorn's entire body. He already started to feel guilty. How could he leave his truest friend, his brother, to fight alone just because he was injured? Aragorn stopped his horse and almost turned around, when he remembered Legolas' voice in his head: _Don't turn back, no matter what, I'll be fine._ Just then, Aragorn felt another wave of horrible pain shoot through his body, and he more fell off his horse than purposely dismounted. He dragged himself over to the base of a tree and he leaned against the trunk, breathing heavily. He felt the darkness creeping around the edges of his vision and he fought to stay conscious. _No,_ he thought_, I cannot pass out now._ But as the dark depth of unconsciousness crawled forth and took him, his head slumped and he gave in to the fuzzy emptiness of the dark and passed out.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Legolas jumped out of the way just in time to land the killing blow on one of the orcs and he spun around slicing behind him, killing two more. The large group of orcs surrounded him and he jumped straight up in the air, landing on a thick lower branch of an old tree. He took out his bow and unloaded almost his whole quiver into the group of orcs below, thinning then out considerably. He was about to notch another arrow when one of the orcs ran forward carrying a torch, obviously planning on burning down the tree to get to Legolas. Legolas looked at the dancing flame, bright and hot as it was held closer to the tree trunk. Being prince of the wood elves, Legolas couldn't bear to see an innocent tree burned because of him. He leapt down from the branch and stabbed the orc carrying the torch, sending the flame sputtering in the grass. Legolas was too busy in combat with a large group of five of six orcs that he didn't notice a small band of orcs escaping the clearing.

At last, Legolas flipped backwards and nimbly leapt forwards, plunging the tip of his right knife into the orc's chest. He stared at the dead orc on the end of his blade and withdrew his knife, yanking it out as the dead orc collapsed onto the ground. Legolas looked around at the fallen orcs all around him. He breathed heavily, very tired and he stumbled slightly as he walked over to the tree which had saved his life before. He leaned his hand against the trunk and heard the tree speaking to him.

"_Young elf, you have done well. You have my thanks for leaping down to face the creatures instead of letting them burn me."_ The tree thought to Legolas. Legolas smiled and replied,

"_Hannon le, mighty tree. But it is I who is in your dept." _He replied. He swallowed and stretched out his limbs, making sure be had no injuries. He didn't, but he was immensely tired. He almost longed to rest, sit for a while and sleep, but he shook his head, clearing his mind. _No, I must find Aragorn_. He thought. Legolas took off running swiftly towards the direction Aragorn had gone.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Aragorn pushed through the blackness that consumed him, struggling to emerge from the void of which he was falling deeper into.

Suddenly, he heard something. He softly moaned and tried to open his eyes. Aragorn thought he could hear a voice, but he couldn't tell what it was saying, although the tone was gentle. He blinked his eyes and found himself lying on the ground looking up into the very worried (but now less so) face of Legolas.

"Oh!" Legolas said, sighing in relief "Thank Valar you're awake! What happened after I told you to go on?" Aragorn looked at Legolas, confused for a moment, until he spoke,

"I- I must have passed out." He replied quite reasonably. Legolas nodded and stood up, offering his hand to help him up.

"Are you alright, mellon nîn?" He asked. Aragorn accepted his hand and stood up, immediately winced and put his hand to his chest.

"As much as a man could be in my circumstance." Aragorn replied. Legolas gave his friend a small smile and was about to say something else when Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise and pointed behind Legolas.

"Legolas! Watch out!" Aragorn exclaimed, but it was too late. A large metal club hit Legolas on the back of the head, sending him sprawling forward, hitting the ground hard, unconscious. He had been so caught up his concern for his friend that he hadn't sensed the small band if orcs sneaking up on them. One of the orcs punched Aragorn in the stomach, sending him down, clutching his middle in complete agony.

"Legolas-!" Aragorn shouted, trying to rouse his unconscious friend. The group of orcs tied Aragorn up and began to drag him away.

"What about the elf!" one growled.

"Leave 'Im! He's as good as dead with that blow to 'is head! We're eatin' good tonight boys! Tonight, we taste man-flesh!" the second orc sneered back. Aragorn struggled against the ropes that bound him as he was dragged off, not even caring about the horrible agony he felt as he struggled.

"Legolas! Legolas!"

Legolas pulled free of the dark long enough to see a hazy blur in front of him; Aragorn was being dragged away by some orcs. Aragorn called to him, but it sounded like he was calling from the end of a tunnel.

"Legolas! Wake! Legolas!" Aragorn shouted as he was dragged farther away. Legolas stumbled to his feet and immediately felt dizzy. Walking forward, tripping and tilting, he had to get to Aragorn, he had to help him. Legolas saw spots before his eyes, everything went blurry and the ground rushed up to meet him. _No,_ Legolas thought. _Aragorn!_


	7. Trapped

Aragorn blinked his eyes open and looked around, it was dark and he couldn't see very much, save the few shadowy shapes illuminated in the moon light. He came to the realization that it was night and that he had been unconscious for some time. However, come to think of it, he couldn't remember being knocked out or anything that would account for the fact he had just awoken with no recollection of how he became unconscious. Aragorn slowly felt the pain from his rib coming back and he realized there was a rope tied tightly around his middle and that his hands were tied behind him. He was standing and there was something hard pressing against his back, so he assumed he was tied to a tree or wooden pole of some sort. He suddenly remembered Legolas and all pain in his middle was suddenly dulled in comparison to the worry he held for his friend. The last thing he remembered was being dragged down a dirt path in the woods as he watched Legolas' unresponsive body lay on the ground. He had called out to his friend and he thought be saw Legolas rouse for a second, but obviously not very long, because Aragorn was tied to a tree now.  
The clanking of metal drew Aragorn's attention and he looked up, peering into the dark. A shadow in heavy metal plates walked across what looked like a small camp, obviously an orc's camp. When Aragorn looked closer, he could make out quite clearly the forms of about a dozen or so orcs lying on the ground sleeping or whatever it is orcs do to rest. The orc that was walking around the camp was most likely the one on watch to make sure he didn't escape. Aragorn wondered why he hadn't been eaten yet. He reasoned the orcs were saving him to give him as painful a death as they could imagine just for enjoyment. They would wait until he let his guard down and then they would cruelly torture him to death and eat him. He had to escape, that much was certain.


	8. Memory loss

He walked in the darkness, disoriented and confused, he wondered where he was. Legolas peered deeper into the vast space in front of him, trying to make something out in the dark hazy mist that was creeping around all around him. He heard a sound and immediately reached for his bow and an arrow from his quiver, but neither was there. He tried to get his twin knives out, but they weren't there either...  
Legolas looked around, whipping his head around quickly, searching for a way out of this place. When he found none, Legolas picked a random direction and took off running into the dark.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Aragorn hoped against hope that he still had at least one of his weapons on him. It was likely that the orcs had taken all of his weapons, but it never hurts in a situation such as this to hope, and his name was Estel. Already he could tell his sword was gone; his sheath felt lighter, and his bow (which he rarely used around Legolas) was not on his back as usual. Aragorn felt around in his boot until his mouth broke into a wide smile; his dagger was still there. He tried to lift his boot up enough until his bound hands could reach the dagger. It was an awkward position, in which he held the dagger, but it was what he had to work with, and so, with slow careful strokes, he began to saw at his bonds.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Legolas opened his eyes, his head pounded in his skull and everything was blurry, he assumed (correctly) that he had a concussion and he considered himself lucky that he had woken up at all. His vision shifted in and out of focus, providing blurry images of a dark sky and towering trees. Legolas felt around blindly with his hands until he felt the rough bark of a tree. He sighed as he felt the familiar surface; he closed his eyes as the tree whispered and spoke to him, concern in its tone of thought.

"_Young one, your condition worries me. Please ease my worries and tell me you are alright._" the tree thought. Legolas dragged himself closer to the tree, so he was slightly slumped against it.

"_Sadly, great tree, I cannot_." He replied through thought. The tree shook, perhaps in worry.

"_What is your name, pen-neth? And from where do you hail?_" the tree asked curiously.

"_I am Legolas, and I hail from-_" Legolas paused, thinking. He suddenly couldn't remember where he was from. He was suddenly concerned with what he couldn't remember. "I_-I cannot recall where I am from..._" Legolas answered truthfully "_it must be because I have a concussion_." Legolas tried to think back to everything he remembered. He remembered his name, Legolas. He remembered his father, Thranduil, however he couldn't recall if his father had any sort of power over other elves, though he seemed to remember his father held some position of power. He couldn't remember the names of places, however, even though he remembered what the places themselves looked like. And he remembered most everyone that he knew. But there was one man, Estel. Legolas remembered all about his friend, except the name; he sensed this man had another name, but he couldn't remember...  
Suddenly, he remembered how he got here, and realized that Estel was still being held captive by orcs as far as he knew. Legolas immediately sprang up, opening his eyes quickly; this caused his head to pound, as the world came into focus. Legolas managed to keep his balance, but he had to lean against the tree.

"Estel..." Legolas whispered, he had to find his friend, maybe then he could reclaim some lost memories and ultimately keep Estel from certain death by orcs. Legolas looked around slowly, scanning the area for the horses until he was certain they were not within close proximity. He pushed himself off the supportive trunk of the tree and kneeled, examining the tracks of two horses. He was no ranger and tracker as Estel was, but he was not blind to it either, and soon, he was walking low to the ground, following his horse's tracks.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Aragorn pulled back on the dagger for the hundredth time. He had been sawing for what he assumed to be a few hours, but at the angle he was holding the knife, he couldn't exert enough pressure to cut efficiently. He could tell the ropes were close to breaking, though, and so he kept cutting, with long strokes, sawing thread by thread at his bonds. Just then, he looked up and saw a dark shape moving towards him; the orc on guard was moving closer to him, he assumed to make sure he wasn't trying to escape. Aragorn quickly tried to hide the knife by dropping it back into his boot, but managed only to drop it in the dirt. The orc on guard advanced closer and Aragorn slumped his head forward to give the impression that he was still unconscious. The orc came closer and pressed its face so close to Aragorn that they were almost touching. The orc, seeing that Aragorn was still unresponsive, sneered and drew its weapon. It took the rusty blade and drew a long gash on the side of Aragorn's cheek, making a deep cut that flowed with blood. When Aragorn didn't react, the orc scowled and spat in the dirt, turning to walk away. Once the orc was out of sight, Aragorn raised his head and attempted to reach the knife, not caring even in the slightest about the large gash on his cheek, because he had been through far worse. Aragorn tried to reach down to grab his knife, but the knife was just out of reach, and his bound hands couldn't move any farther tied to each other. He looked and noticed that the ropes tying his hands were being held together by a few thick strands of frayed rope. He determined that if he were to tug hard enough at the frayed rope ends, he might just be able to snap the bonds on his hands. First he twisted the rope to try to weaken the bonds, rotating his wrists as far as they could to twist the rope. He started to pull on the ropes, unsuccessfully at first, until he heard a rather loud snap. He muttered a curse under his breath and looked to see if the orc had heard what he thought to be an inconveniently loud snap. He looked and saw that one of the ropes had broken. Luckily, the orc hadn't heard the rope break and continued walking around camp. Aragorn continued snapping ropes, each time getting closer to escape.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Legolas walked through the dark forest, tracking the horse by moonlight. He had not yet walked far when he heard a soft neighing a little in front of him. He followed the sound until he broke out into a small clearing, and in the middle of the clearing, was his horse, holding in her teeth a bushel of glowing blue flowers that Legolas recognized as a healing herb, often used to treat headaches. He was surprised that his horse had such a knowledge of medicinal herbs, and he called her over softly, stroking her mane and taking the flowers from her. Legolas plucked the flowers from their stems and ate them without preparing a tea first and immediately felt part of his head ache subside. He assumed his head would heal on its own shortly thanks to his elven healing ability, but until then, he would have to bear a constant head ache and a pounding in his head. He whispered to his horse, smiling as he mounted;

"Hannon le," Legolas whispered as he looked ahead. He rode back to where he had awoken and looked around, half expecting there to be no trail to follow, but quite clearly, there were the tracks of several orcs and a man being dragged off. Also, another set of horse tracks followed the tracks of the orcs.

"You are clever horses." Legolas said to his horse, "Estel's horse went after him, didn't he?" Legolas asked rhetorically, but his horse snorted in acknowledgment, giving what could be seen as a nod. Legolas nudged his horse forward, following the path of the orcs, and a very clever horse.

* * *

**My only reason for giving Legolas memory loss, was because I couldn't have him going off back to Mirkwood to get a healer, could I? This way, he has one option: to find Aragorn.**


	9. A Red Glow In The Dark

_Snap!_  
There was only one stand of rope left to break and Aragorn would be free. He pulled on the last rope, hoping it would break soon, but this last one seemed particularly strong. The orc was coming around again to see if he was still unconscious and Aragorn pulled on the ropes one more time.  
_Snap!_  
His hands were free! Unfortunately the orc heard that last snap and its head jerked up, and it started to walk quickly towards Aragorn. Swiftly, Aragorn reached down and searched the dirt with his fingertips while keeping his eyes locked on the orc. At last he found it, his dagger and he picked it up, sawing rapidly at the ropes around his whole body, cutting the individual short strands of rope one by one, as the orc got closer to where he was. _One, two, three...almost all the ropes done._ The orc advanced quicker, as Aragorn sawed at the last rope, cutting the strands...the orcs got closer and closer until it was a knife blade away from cutting Aragorn's face again which was still bleeding. Finally the last rope was cut, and just as the orc raised its blade to knock Aragorn back unconscious, he lunged forward, stabbing the orc. The orc fell back, dead, but not before it gave out a growl of fury and warning to the other orcs. Aragorn watched, annoyance played across his face, mixed with a very slight tinge of fear. As the orcs woke up, spotting him untied and one orc already dead, they all got up almost at once, grabbing their weapons, an assortment if swords, knives, spears, maces, torches, axes, and clubs and rushed at Aragorn screeching and growling, ready to rip him limb-from-limb and eat him right there. Aragorn stabbed the first few disorganized orcs that rushed at him blindly with ease, but as the next few came rushing at him, it became apparent that a small dagger wasn't going to suffice. Aragorn checked the number of orcs, a small group by his standards. Legolas and he had fought a group of these numbers many times, and even without Legolas he was sure he could deal with this band of orcs, with minimal difficulty. That is- if he had his sword. Aragorn's eyes scanned the camp quickly, searching for his sword. He stabbed in swift succession, slowly being overcome. He was backing up against the pole again, so he jumped out of where he was, running to a more open area to continue this battle.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Legolas kept riding, slowly feeling his headache come back as the plant he had taken wore off. He mentally scolded himself for not thinking to save some of the flowers for later. As his horse trotted through the forest, his head began to pound again and he found it harder to see, as his vision had once again become fuzzy. Legolas pulled his horse to a stop, dismounting from his horse and leaning against a tree for support. He closed his eyes for a second and sat down against the tree, suddenly very tired. _Just a few minutes rest,_ though Legolas. And he fell asleep.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Aragorn was killing orcs as efficiently as possible with a short dagger. However, even doing his best and trying quite successfully to ignore his broken rib and gash on his cheek, and fighting with just a knife, he wasn't doing very well. Aragorn was being backed up again and as he walked backwards, while still keeping his eyes locked on the advancing enemies, he tripped. He tumbled backwards, ending up on the ground, and it was suddenly harder to ignore his broken rib. Aragorn winced and pushed himself up, dragging his hands along the dirt as he did so. He felt a stinging cut and looked to see his hand bleeding from a clean cut across his palm. Aragorn looked around to see what had cut him and found, to his relief, his sword. The sharp metal blade was lying carelessly on the ground. He took it up, standing at the same time, smiling now, as he was sure now that he could finish these orcs. Aragorn sliced downwards, killing one orc, and then executing a series of fast slashes. In a little less than a few minutes, the orcs lay dead on the ground and Aragorn sheathed his sword, ready for a long walk to wherever Legolas was. _Legolas!_ Aragorn thought, _He's most likely still unconscious..._Aragorn looked around the campsite, looking for something to bandage his hand and cheek with, when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and cursed his broken rib. However, knowing that he was probably the most physically able out of Legolas and himself, somehow gave him motivation to keep walking. A loud whiney made Aragorn abruptly turn his head towards the direction of the sound. To his surprise, he saw his horse trotting towards him. Aragorn ran forward towards the horse, immediately stroking the horse's mane. He was considering himself very lucky when he found that his saddle bags and the contents in them were all accounted for. He pulled out his healing kit and took some herbs to lessen the pain in his rib and then pulled out some bandages and dressed the cut on his palm and the gash on his cheek. He was about to mount his horse and go back, following the horse's tracks when a pale red light stopped him. Aragorn turned his head to see a glowing red light covered in many layers of cloth as if it was being kept hidden and safe. He carefully picked up the bundle of cloth from which the light was emanating. He was about to unwrap the cloth when his horse interrupted him with a loud neigh. Aragorn diverted his eyes from the bundle of cloth and saw his horse turn its head in the direction of some woods. Aragorn looked at the woods, and was overcome by worry once again. Legolas was still in the woods alone, most likely with a concussion and Aragorn needed to help him. Aragorn made room in his saddle bag and stuffed the glowing red bundle of cloth into the pocket and mounted, quickly riding towards where he presumed Legolas to be.


	10. Returning Memory

Legolas awoke and looked around, finding it quite light in contrast to the darkness he had fallen sleep to. He found his horse nibbling on some leaves nearby. _Oh Valar!_ Legolas thought, _how long have I been asleep?_ He scolded himself for the second time, this time for having falling asleep. His sight blurred at the edges of his vision and he silently wondered how long this concussion was going to last. The dull throbbing came back again and he could almost hear Estel's voice in his head telling him that his head wasn't going to get any better if he refused to lie down and rest. Legolas' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pounding hooves on the dirt road. He immediately climbed the tree he was leaning against, wobbling slightly and almost falling once as his vision blurred more intensely than before. He made it halfway up the tree, when the rider came down the path, galloping very quickly and anxiously. Legolas processed that this man was Estel; his friend of whom he was sure had other names. Aragorn paused when he saw Legolas' lone horse on the path without Legolas; it worried him, until he heard a voice calling him from the above.

"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed, swinging down from the branch. When he landed, he stumbled slightly, wobbling as a wave of dizziness overcame him. Aragorn quickly dismounted, a movement which caused him to quietly gasp when he realized his rib didn't approve of such quick moves. Aragorn was sure Legolas had heard him, but observing as Legolas just stood there trying to keep upright, he reached out and held Legolas' arm to steady him

"Hannon le, Estel, mellon nîn." Legolas said, trying to brush off Aragorn's hold on him, but Aragorn only tightened his hold. _Legolas must have a concussion_, Aragorn thought, _if only a slight one._

"Legolas," Aragorn said firmly, "Open your eyes" Legolas waited a few minutes, letting the dizziness subside, when he opened his eyes, letting Aragorn use his healer instincts to diagnose him. Aragorn looked into Legolas' eyes and sighed, he had expected a concussion, but this only confirmed his suspicions. Aragorn began to assess the seriousness of the concussion.

"Legolas, is there any memory loss?" Aragorn asked, "Do not even bother trying to hide it; I know you have a concussion." Legolas considered arguing and insisting that he wasn't injured at all, but seeing as the last time Aragorn saw him, he had been unconscious and now he was getting hit by waves of dizziness, he decided not to argue and just tell his friend about the things he couldn't remember.

"Firstly, Estel, This may sound like a foolish question, but, do you...have another name...?" Legolas asked, already feeling extremely foolish at the question. Aragorn looked at his friend with concern and spoke with worry in his tone.

"Do you not remember who I am, Legolas?" He hoped the answer wouldn't be no.

"Of course I remember who you are, Estel." Legolas said "I just don't remember if you have another name." Aragorn seemed relived at that and he smiled softly, speaking;

"I have many names, mellon nîn, but my real name is Aragorn." Aragorn stated. Legolas closed his eyes, trying to remember this name, when the thought struck him and he suddenly remembered more about his friend. He recited, with his eyes still closed;

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Heir to the throne of Gondor. Raised by Lord Elrond the half-elven of Imladris. Ranger of the north, Lord of the Dunedain. My best, truest friend." Legolas finished. Aragorn smiled and nodded relieved that all Legolas was a reminder.

The next few minutes were spent by Aragorn reminding Legolas about the things he had forgotten and Legolas always remembered after a few key facts. Once Legolas had all his memory back, Aragorn gave a sigh, satisfied that things turned out all right. Sighing, however, made his rib hurt again, and although it didn't hurt as much as when he first injured it, it still hurt immensely. He flinched slightly and put his hand up to his chest, letting go of Legolas for a second. Legolas remembered that Aragorn was injured also and it was his turn to be concerned.

"Aragorn, How is your rib?" Legolas asked, quite bluntly. Aragorn looked up,

"I'm fine." Aragorn lied, despite obviously trying to hide the fact that his rib hurt more than he would admit, "How is your head?" Aragorn countered.

"I'm fine." Legolas said in the same lying tone that didn't fool either of them. Legolas reached up to touch his head and winced as he felt a large bruise on the back of his head. Both of them looked at each other and said at the same time;

"We need to go back to Mirkwood, to get you to the healers, Aragorn/Legolas" They looked at each other in surprise, and they both replied at the same time;

"Fine." Aragorn smiled this time, looking at Legolas. Eventually his gaze dropped and both Legolas and Aragorn made their way to their horses and started to mount, immediately they were met with protests from the other.

"Legolas!" Aragorn lectured "What if you get hit by another wave of dizziness? You would fall off the horse and break your rib. You cannot ride." Meanwhile, Legolas was saying almost the same thing;

"Aragorn!" Legolas lectured back "Last I checked, you passed out after riding with a broken rib! Don't make me watch you ride while pain wracks your body!" Aragorn sighed, he knew how much Legolas hated it when he over worried about Legolas' injuries and he knew how much he hated it when Legolas did the same to him.

"Fine," Aragorn said "I'll let you ride, only if you let me ride" Legolas almost laughed at this arrangement, but he nodded his head and went back to mounting his horse. When both riders had mounted, they rode off, much to the other's displeasure, and headed to Mirkwood on two horses that snorted at how foolish their riders were.

**BTW, thanks to Purestrongpoem for being my top-reviewer. Thanks for all the reviews, people, I like them, thanks. Also, thanks to the people who favorited my story, it made me so happy. Oh yes, and to those who are reading this now, and might have reviewed but I haven't answered in an author's note, I will say now that thanks, I love all the reviews.**

**:P**


	11. The End

They made it back to Mirkwood without any more problems within a day and a half.  
Legolas looked around suddenly, and smiled.

"We have passed my land's boarders." Legolas stated happily "I am home." Aragorn sighed, his rib bothering him far less now than before. He glanced at Legolas and asked the question Legolas knew was coming;

"How does your head fare, Legolas?" Aragorn asked. Legolas rubbed his head; his concussion had healed quickly thanks to his elven healing ability. He felt dizzy if he moved his head too quickly, but otherwise it was healed.

"It is healed, mellon. How fares your rib?" Aragorn hated to admit it, but it was still healing. He didn't think he needed to be attended to by the healers, but he wasn't completely healed either.

"I do not need a healer." Aragorn stated simply. Legolas frowned at his friend's choice of words.

"If, Aragorn, you promise to lie still in your room and not do too many active things, I will not force you to go to a healer." Legolas said. Aragorn hated to be still in bed, but if it would spare him the indignity of having healers fuss over him.

"Alright, mellon nîn." Aragorn relented. Legolas pulled his horse to a stop, looking around. Aragorn followed suit and stopped beside his friend.

"Someone approaches." Legolas stated. They both stayed still when an elven rider, on patrol of the boarders of Mirkwood, rode onto the path. Upon seeing the prince and his companion, the patrol official slowed his horse and raised his hand in greeting,

"Mae govannen! Ernil nîn! You have returned. How was your hunting trip? I trust all was well?" The rider spoke in Sindarin. Legolas smiled back.

"My trip was enjoyable, Hannon le. I expect all is well here in Mirkwood?" Legolas asked also in elvish. The rider nodded in response and looked ahead.

"I must continue my patrol now, ernil Legolas. Farewell!" The patrol official rode off while Legolas and Aragorn continued through Mirkwood.

"I was sure you were going to break our agreement, and tell that patrol officer I needed help." Aragorn said, once the two were far enough away that Aragorn was sure the patrol officer could not hear them, even with his keen elven ears. Legolas shot Aragorn a mock-surprised look.

"I would not have been surprised at myself if I did." Legolas said, "I am not so sure you will honor the agreement and stay in bed until I deem you fine." Aragorn raised his eyebrows, looking at his friend, and jokingly replied;

"Legolas, your definition of 'fine' is to be on your death bed." Aragorn said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Legolas just ignored that comment and kept riding along.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

From where they had entered back into Mirkwood, the palace was less than a few days ride. When night fell, they camped and then in the morning they headed off. Now that they were back in Mirkwood, they would occasionally run into elves that were walking or riding along the path. They would raise their hands in greeting for the prince and his companion and wish the two well.

On the last day, as the sun was setting, and casting orange and pinkish-red glow over everything, the gate, leading into the palace came into sight and Legolas rode a bit faster until he was home. Once he got inside, he prepared a guest room for Aragorn and ordered him to lie down. Aragorn reluctantly lay down on the bedding and upheld his end of the deal, whilst Legolas upheld his and told nobody. A few weeks passed, and one day, Legolas decided to stop being over protective.

"Aragorn," Legolas said as he sat in Aragorn's room, sitting in a chair, idly stroking the fletching on one of his arrows, "I think your rib should have healed by now, and I'm sure you have other things to attend to. Our agreement is done, you can go, mellon nin." Aragorn smirked slightly; he had been out few hours ago, riding while Legolas was taking care of some political matters with his father concerning trade agreements. But Legolas didn't know that, so Aragorn nodded at his friend and got up out of the bed.

"You worry too much, Legolas." Aragorn said as he headed for the stables, ready to leave.

"Only when you're around, Estel." Legolas replied. When the two got to the stables, Aragorn pulled Legolas into hug and started to check over his saddle bags to make sure everything was accounted for.

"I will miss you, mellon nin." Aragorn said as he dug to the bottom of his bags, "Namárië -" Aragorn stopped short, pulling out a bundle of warm cloth, glowing with light and warmth from inside. He had completely forgotten about this strange thing until now. Legolas stared at the bundle in Aragorn's hands, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What is this?" Legolas asked. Aragorn was about to answer, when he realized he had none. In a whispering tone, he said;

"Valar, I do not know."

**I have another complete story that is a kind-of sequel to this one. It's called ****The Little Red Gem**** and it is already done. If anyone is interested, please read it :P**


End file.
